


Juste un baiser

by AndersAndrew



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Domestic Disputes, Dominant Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Après en avoir discuté avec Anne, une question taraude Eddie : Pourquoi Venom l'a-t-il embrassé dans la forêt ?





	Juste un baiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



Après son entrevue avec Anne et ses petites courses chez Mme Chen – il allait falloir qu'il déménage, ou bien qu'il trouve une nouvelle épicerie – Eddie ne put s'empêcher de rester focalisé sur une question qui le taraudait. Il rentra dans son appart à moitié déglingué et largua ses chaussures sans se soucier d'où elles avaient atterri. Son esprit tournait et retournait les mêmes images, les mêmes idées, encore et encore pour essayer d'en dégager un sens. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en traînant des pieds, la lassitude l'envahissant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eddie ? », demanda la voix de Venom dans sa tête, alors qu'il se débarrassait de son jeans pour se mettre à l'aise.  
Le journaliste s'affala sur son lit, les bras en croix. Ils étaient seuls, il pouvait bien le dire à voix haute :  
\- Elle a dit que le baiser, c'était ton idée. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre à ce moment-là, rétorqua le symbiote sans répondre à la question.  
Eddie fit la moue en fixant le plafond. Venom était une tête de mule, dans son genre. Ils étaient bien assortis.  
\- Ce n'est pas en faisant ça qu'elle va revenir vers nous.  
\- Oh parce que toi, tu sais ce qui marche ?, se moqua Venom en pouffant, un son étrange, un peu glougloutant, qui fit grimacer l'hôte.  
Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils purent tous deux méditer sur la déception d'Eddie – les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient emballés un instant, s'étaient brutalement calmés.  
\- Ce n'était pas pour elle, Eddie, susurra doucement Venom. Allez, ne boude pas ! Si tu arrêtes de bouder, je te ferais un cadeau.  
\- Je ne veux pas de ton cadeau. T'es qu'un sale parasite visqueux qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas !  
Pour une fois, Venom ne s'offensa pas du terme. Il s'efforça d'arrondir les angles – un trait qu'il avait sans doute piqué à Eddie.  
\- Allez, puisque je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec elle !  
\- Alors c'était pour quoi ?, coupa le journaliste d'un ton tranchant.  
La substance noire se dégagea de son organisme pour former un visage qui pouvait parler et le regarder face à face.  
\- Ne me force pas à le dire, gronda Venom.  
Son hôte tourna volontairement sur le flanc, ignorant le symbiote avec persévérance.  
\- Eddiiiiiie !  
\- Silence ! Je dors !, marmonna le journaliste en donnant un coup de poing à son oreiller pour lui donner une forme plus convenable au sommeil.  
Le faciès de Venom se décomposa et la matière brune dégoulina sur le ventre de son hôte.  
\- Ne sois pas fâché Eddie...  
« Je suis fâché, espèce d'idiot ! », pensa Eddie en fermant les yeux. Les battements de son cœur commençaient à s'affoler. Il sentait la substance de Venom lui caresser les hanches, comme le ferait un amant.  
\- Je voulais le faire une fois, murmura la créature dans son esprit. J'étais curieux.  
Eddie sentit ses joues brûler. Venom eut un petit rire.  
\- Et tu ne m'as pas déçu, ajouta-t-il tandis que ses tentacules se glissaient dans le boxer de son hôte.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Eddie sans avoir l'air préoccupé outre mesure.  
\- Je te fais un cadeau. Pour me faire pardonner, répondit Venom en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement sur les cuisses d'Eddie.  
Ce dernier tenta faiblement de le repousser en touchant le magma sombre qui s'amoncelait entre ses jambes. La substance tressaillit à son contact.  
\- Eddiiiiie, grogna la créature.  
Le journaliste refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Même lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide et musculeux envelopper son pénis à demi-dur. Venom suinta sur ses testicules pour les masser, et plus bas, entre ses fesses.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis pas dans le cul !, gronda Eddie en guise d'avertissement.  
\- Pas de meurtre, pas de nourriture vivante, pas de baiser, pas de sexe...combien de trucs tu vas encore m'interdire ?, grommela Venom en se détachant de la verge qu'il tenait serré.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis « pas de sexe » !, protesta Eddie.  
Le symbiote releva la tête avec intérêt.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, marmonna Eddie. Simplement...fais gaffe. Ça va faire un bail que...que j'ai rien pris dans le...  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser, Eddie ?, réclama la créature.  
Surpris par la demande, le journaliste ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour le regarder.  
\- Tu...  
Venom plaqua sa bouche visqueuse et pleine de dents contre celle de son hôte. Celui-ci gémit en sentant sa langue gigantesque s'insinuer contre la sienne, et son pénis réagit en durcissant, le faisant se cambre pour essayer de se soulager sans y parvenir.  
La masse brûlante de Venom récupéra son sexe dans sa poigne et enfin Eddie se détendit un peu. Il enveloppa la chose coulante entre ses bras, et l'alien le submergea tel une vague goulue, comme s'il voulait l'avaler. Eddie couina, et le son suffit à rappeler à Venom de faire attention. Il reprit ses caresses entre les jambes de son hôtes, et lubrifia son anus, infiltrant très doucement de sa matière à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu es étroit...comme une pucelle, Eddie.  
Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri en sentant distinctement la substance dégouliner dans son fondement. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, de plus en plus excité. Ça glissait bien, c'était parfait, ça lui comblait le cul à merveille, sans les étirements préliminaires.  
\- Tu aimes ça. Je sais que tu aimes ça. Nous adorons ça, susurra Venom en entamant une sorte de balancement.  
Eddie se mit à crier de plus en plus fort à mesure que le plaisir s'installait dans son corps. Il s'arc-bouta sur le matelas, ses lèvres balbutiant des paroles incohérentes, et soudain il sentit l'explosion arriver, il supplia, supplia Venom de le relâcher, et quand il le fit, sa queue rigide tressauta contre son ventre et déversa un flot de sperme nacré sur son torse.  
Venom se retira progressivement et glissa paresseusement sur son torse pour absorber la semence toute fraîche.  
Son hôte avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Pourtant il devait admettre qu'il avait aimer ça. Ça avait été la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de sa vie.  
Venom pouffa à nouveau, un son qu'Eddie allait bientôt se mettre à détester.  
\- Tu es tellement facile à satisfaire.  
\- La ferme, sinon ce soir, c'est salade et au lit !, menaça Eddie en se recroquevillant pour garder un peu plus longtemps la chaleur agréable de l'orgasme et de son étrange mais néanmoins attentionné partenaire lové dans le creux de son ventre.


End file.
